Teasing and Taming
by aerstes
Summary: In which Laura uses Carmilla's coercion tactics against her to get what she wants. Minor fluff included. (I realize I initially marked this as in progress even though I meant it as a one shot. Sorry! PM if you want me to continue with the theme in a new story)


Carmilla liked to think she was very attentive to Laura. A slight shift away from her bubbly, bobble-head self and Carmilla was right there to make sure she did whatever possible to put the smile back on her face. But right now she wanted to skip to the part where Laura was happy again so she was more susceptible to the vampire's advances.

It wasn't like Laura was totally unresponsive as Carmilla crept up behind her at their desk, wrapping a hand around her waist, sinking her lips onto Laura's neck, teasing her. Carmilla noticed the hitch in her breath and the encouraging change in her scent. But as she glanced up at the computer screen through black bangs to see the mirror of themselves in a tiny screen from the camera Laura _never_ _turned_ _off_, she saw Laura's mouth contort into a stern frown. Try as she may to loosen Laura up with roaming touches and nibbles to her ear, the girl's body remained rigid, refusing to give in.

"Carmilla, I will not fool around with you until we figure this out."

Carmilla nearly growled.

"I thought we already finished discussing this," Carmilla said, moving to sit on the bed, a hand still stroking Laura's thigh.

"No we didn't! You just said, _'let me handle it, sugar plum,'_ and then you wouldn't listen to anything else I had to say."

"Well," Carmilla said, pulling Laura's chair towards her, giving Laura her best seduction eyes, "I couldn't hear over the sound of how damn cute you are when you're frustrated."

"I'm not frustrated, Carm, I'm fucking pissed!"

Carmilla let her hand drop. Laura almost never swore, and hearing the one in her voice made Carmilla scared of a real fight. She couldn't handle Laura mad at her. It broke her heart.

"Laura," she whispered, "I don't know what to tell you, I can't help what I am."

The girl sighed, realizing she was being a bit harsh.

"I know you can't," Laura said, her tone softer, "and I'm not asking you to. But don't you think you could find some alternative option to your hemoglobin cravings? Something that doesn't involve picking off every frosh or dudebro that irritates you? I know you're a predator, but you're also a sentient being, and that counts as murder."

"Okay, first off, Moral Mary, I only killed that one guy. It was an accident, I feel bad about it, and he had some unproven allegations of attacking a girl anyway. Everyone else I just…made a little woozy when they were already tipsy and bit them in places not as conspicuous as the neck."

"Yeah but…wait, where have you been biting people?"

Laura may have been mad at Carmilla but that didn't keep her from being jealous at the thought of her mouth on _inconspicuous_ parts of someone else's body.

"Lower back," Carmilla said. "Easy to miss in the morning, and if found, just as easily attributed to kinky drunken adventures or random injuries."

"How low is…never mind. So there's was one guy. Maybe that can be your niche! You can prey on loose criminals! Do the world a public service! Be an undead vigilante! I could be your sidekick!"

Maybe Laura wasn't so mad after all. At least she wasn't mad enough that this situation couldn't come back under Carmilla's control.

"Well, I'm completely for the idea of you in spandex," Carmilla said, tracing the hem of Laura's jeans with her fingertips, inching closer and closer to the apex of Laura's thighs. Carmilla listened to the quickening of Laura's heartbeat with a satisfied smirk. "You could be Sock-Puppet Girl."

"Don't judge the puppets," Laura breathed, forcing herself to focus, "But what level of crime are we talking? I don't think it's fair to go after small stuff like theft or…insurance fraud?"

"One problem with that, cupcake," Carmilla said, tilting her head to the side with those eyes that made Laura weak. "I don't exactly have crime radar built into my fangs." Carmilla felt confident that she had worn down Laura's resolve enough to make a bolder move. "Those are built for more primal, and sometimes recreational uses."

Carmilla pulled Laura's chair a tad closer, crawling onto her lap. She undid the top button of Laura's blouse, and could feel Laura tremble beneath her, but she didn't tell her to stop. Carmilla nuzzled her face into Laura's chest, tracing the outline of Laura's bra with the very tip of her fangs, her motions gentle and controlled enough to keep from piercing her skin. She then pressed her lips into the dip of Laura's cleavage, nibbling up her chest upwards towards her collarbone, and the nearing the nape of Laura's neck, hand slipping sharply between Laura's legs, when she was cut short by Laura pulling away.

"Dammit, you sexy vampire, I am trying to help you here!"

"And I'm trying to help you _relax_," Carmilla purred. "If you're worried about me getting into trouble, I've been doing this for an amazingly long time, and nothing bad has ever happened."

"This isn't just about you, Carmilla," Laura said, standing now over her girlfriend, making Carmilla feel like she was in another lecture from her mother. But she couldn't stop her advance on Laura. Not when she was so close to getting what she wanted. The only sounds she wanted coming out of Laura's mouth was moans of satisfaction.

"It's about your victims," Laura pressed, "It's about me not wanting to be an accomplice to a criminal!"

"A sexy accomplice," Carmilla replied, standing as well to push herself as close to Laura as that adorable, scrunched up face would allow. When Laura didn't protest, Carmilla got bold, grinding her pelvis into Laura's until the girl had to form some sort of response.

"Caaarm," she moaned, "Why won't you take this seriously?"

"I take it very seriously, sweetheart. Hey, look at me." Carmilla placed a finger under Laura's chin, pulling her face up so they were eye to eye. "I don't attach myself to people. I don't feel empathy. It's not in my biology. But for some unexplainable reason, you make me feel human. You make me love you."

There was a brief catch in both the girls' breath. They had said it to each other before, but it still felt amazingly important every time they said or heard it.

"And I will do anything it takes to be worthy of you," Carmilla continued. "Anything. Even," she sighed heavily, wrapping her arms around Laura's lower back, "…saving my predatory impulses for an occasional, non-deadly nibble at a problematic Zeta and asking the sciency ginger twin to siphon the rest of my supply from the biology department."

"Do you mean that?" Laura asked, simultaneously pressing her forehead and hips against Carmilla's, sending a shiver up both girls' spines.

"Of course, Laura," Carmilla said. "I'm sorry I tried to invalidate your feelings. Hell, your feelings are the only thing that matter to me."

"And you're the only thing that matters to me," Laura said, before her eyes flickered to the right, "Well, that and my Lit paper. Which I should get back to, actually."

"Oh no," Carmilla said, "you're not going anywhere."

Carmilla pulled Laura's lips into hers, wasting no time to begin bringing satisfaction to the torture she had been enacting on her tiny human. Laura sighed into her, all but collapsing into Carmilla's embrace as she anchored Laura, one hand woven into her hair and one on her lower back. Before long Laura had her hands on Carmilla, travelling up until she gripped her firmly enough to guide her down to the bed, assuming the top spot.

"See?" Laura said, perched above of the vampire, "I _could_ just get up now and go back to my computer."

In one move Carmilla had switched positions, pinning Laura beneath her with her slender but impossibly strong frame, breathing into her neck.

"Are you sure about that?" Carmilla asked.

Frankly, Laura was getting sick of losing round after round of this game. And while they were at it, there were a few other things on her mind that she wanted to clear up with Carmilla.

Laura grabbed a handful of Carmilla's shirt and pulled her lips onto her own. She could feel Carmilla weaken to her touch as Laura let her hands roam under her shirt, memorizing the sensation of her soft skin beneath her fingertips as she deepened the kiss. When Laura was confident she had her partner where she wanted her, she wrapped an arm around Carmilla's back, guiding her back to lay on the bed and sliding back to her position on top.

In a moment Carmilla's shirt had been pulled over her head, causing her hair to look amazingly disheveled. Laura had to remind herself not to lose her own game by losing her resolve at the sight of the incredibly sexy brunette beneath her.

Carmilla sat up to kiss Laura again, hungry to somehow gain the advantage. Laura used the move to unhinge Carmilla's bra, letting it slide loose to expose her breasts. Laura leaned in close to Carmilla's collarbone, and then paused.

"You know," Laura said, "since we're having this chat, there's a few other things I wanted to discuss with you about your behavior."

"Are you kidding?" Carmilla whined. She let her bra tumble to the floor, hands grasping towards Laura, but the girl pinned the vampire's hands against the pillow.

"Nope."

Laura heard a low growl. _Not as fun on the other end of the game, is it?_ she thought devilishly.

"I'm not asking for much, _and_," she said, beginning to nibble at Carmilla's neck, "your cooperation won't go unrewarded."

The vampire sighed loudly, her breath quickening as Laura's mouth trailed its way to one of her breasts. Laura stopped again.

"Deal?"

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at the girl on top of her. Laura took her lack of response as a silent agreement. Tentatively, Laura lifted her grip on Carmilla's hands. She remained still beneath her.

"Alright then," Laura said, using one of her free hands to begin to undo Carmilla's leather pants. She remained incredible still. "First off," she said, flicking her tongue against Carm's breast between statements, "you at least _attempt_ to call Perry and LaFontaine by their names. Aka, no more 'ginger twins'."

The vampires pants were now around her thighs. It was safe to say that the vampire was sufficiently turned on as a gentle hand traced the outline of her lacy thong.

"Nope," Carmilla said. Turned on, but still stubborn.

Laura ceased all her advances and sat up on the bed.

"Lit paper it is," she said.

Carmilla groaned.

"Fine. But only if they limit their unannounced entrances into our room.

Laura smirked.

"Deal."

Laura helped the girl out of her pants, tossing them on the floor. Laura thought it admittedly unfair to be so clothed while Carmilla was practically bare beneath her except for the thong, and carelessly tugged her own top off. _Just to make her more agreeable_, Laura thought, refusing to admit that it was really because she was addicted to the feeling of her skin against Carmilla's.

Laura pressed herself against her. She gripped the edge of Carmilla's thong, tugging it down her thighs.

"Also, gender neutral pronouns for LaFontaine."

"I know, I know. I slipped up the one time and I felt really bad about it."

Laura couldn't tell if Carmilla was irked with her or not by Laura's sudden dominance, but by the look in her eye and her refusal to put up a fight she had to decide that she wasn't completely _hating_ the experience.

"Fair enough," Laura said, giving the other breast some attention before trailing her lips down Carmilla's annoyingly trim stomach. She was constantly feeling jealous and amazingly turned on by her girlfriend at the same time.

Carmilla bit her lip, reminding herself never to underestimate Laura's powers of manipulation and, at the moment, extreme ability to make Carmilla crave her touch more than anything she could possibly imagine. _Stupid irresistible human is going to be the death of me,_ she thought_. Well…figuratively speaking._

"One last thing," Laura said, fingers slipping into Carmilla's wetness with ease. She heard the vampire gasp, and grinned. She spent a few moments teasing her, knowing she had to make Carmilla desperate to agree to anything before she made her last request.

"What's that?" Carmilla struggled to say through a moan, hips bucking slightly as Laura entered her with her fingers, dipping her tongue onto her clit.

"You have to be nice to Danny."

"F-fuck no."

Laura retreated from Carmilla's center.

"Seriously?"

Carmilla growled so fervently this time that she sounded more like her cat form.

"Can't we just finish what we're doing and talk about it later?"

"No."

Carmilla groaned. Laura pressed herself against her, tucking Carmilla's inky bangs away from her eyes.

"I know you guys have issues, but she's still my friend. Just be civil, that's all. Tone down on the name calling, and try not to kill her so often." Laura pouted. "Please? Just say yes, and then I will _release_ you from this whole endeavor."

Carmilla arched an eyebrow at Laura. She wanted nothing more than to take control of the extremely gorgeous and extremely _frustrating_ girl on top of her. She also wanted Laura to finish what she started. She loved this side of Laura, the side that was headstrong and got what she wanted. Carmilla was a several hundred year old predator, and here she was, being tamed by a giggly honey blonde ray of sunshine. How ironic.

"I suppose," Carmilla said, "that I can hold in my insults…until she's left the room."

"That's all I ask," Laura said, kissing the vampire deeply. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah."

It didn't take long before Carmilla was completely undone, shivering with pleasure beneath Laura.

_I am so in love with this girl,_ she thought.


End file.
